YAABILU Canon Ending
by ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: "You're an Asshole but I Love You" is a multi chapter fic about the original Lancelot and Percival which takes place between 1997 and 2015. This is the canon compliant ending to that fic which you can find on my author's page. If you wish to read the fix-it ending, it is called "YAABILU Fix-It Ending".
1. Last Moments

**AN:** **Welcome to the canon ending of You're an Asshole But I Love You! I hope you enjoy this ending (and if you decide to read the other ending called YAABILU Fix-It Ending, I hope you enjoy that to).**

 **Remember, both endings will have four chapters and I will be posting them at the same time. Enjoy!**

* * *

James had just gotten word of who the kidnapped man was and had sent out the message to Kingsman. Looking over the place, James had little idea of what they could be doing to Professor Arnold. Time was not on his side and he'd need to hurry.

Scanning the area and seeing how many adversaries he'd most likely have to face, he finally decided the direct route was most likely the best. The men were probably expecting an indirect route anyways.

Double checking his weapons before he went, James walked up to the front and did what would probably be the least expected thing. He knocked.

He didn't hear anyone immediately cock a gun but people were moving about. A figure came to the door, hesitant and waiting, before finally opening the door.

"I suppose asking to borrow a cup of sugar is a step too far."

Swiftly, he pulled out his gun and fired, pushing the man back and into the place as he used him as a shield. Cataloging where each figure was, he began to plan out his path. As a new idea came into mind, he followed it so he smoothly dispatched each man.

It was almost to easy he thought but that didn't really matter at the moment. The fact that they had kidnapped a man meant that they had some need for him. Even if the professor was clueless as to what was going on, James should be able to get a lead to whoever was behind everything.

It had been months and yet still not a clue. Hopefully with this he'd finally be able to see Alastair again.

"Professor Arnold, I'm here to take you home." The poor man was speechless and clearly not prepared for the fight he had just witnessed. That made it less likely that he was involved in something dirty or at least he was the one giving the orders and not executing them.

He then heard a sound and quickly approached as another man suddenly appeared. He fired the gun before the man even knew what was happening and then smoothly took the glass as the body fell to the floor.

"Mm. 1962 Dalmore. It'd be a sin to spill any. Don't you think?" asked James as he took a sip. After weeks of waiting and hideouts he had to say it was good to finally get the blood flowing. That went for the mission as well. It seemed to be finally moving forward.

However, before he could go to untie Professor Arnold, a knock sounded at the door. He approached slowly as he saw the silhouette of the figure. James thought of simply shooting the man, it would be easy enough, but he was likely the man everyone here had been waiting for. Even if he wasn't behind everything, he was probably higher up than the goons he had just killed and might be able to provide some solid information. With that, he may get an even better lead and finish the mission faster.

He approached slowly, moving around the fallen bodies with his gun raised and the whiskey still in hand. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he came closer and a thought crossed his mind.

It was lucky that Alastair wasn't with him for the moment. He could just see him criticizing him about his trigger happy finger and—

…

…

…

The thought was never finished.


	2. Revelation

**AN:** **Thanks for reading and commenting. Hope you're enjoying it :)**

* * *

Percival had just finished a mission and had arrived at the Berlin HQ when he was informed of a message. Doubting that it could be about the mission he had just completed, as it was doubtful the main HQ had heard about it yet, he assumed it was something new. When he saw Merlin appear on the video monitor, he inclined his head respectfully.

"Merlin. What is it?"

"I wanted to inform you that at fourteen hundred UTC time, Arthur will be holding a meeting."

"Certainly he will send out his own message to inform us. Why are you speaking to me?" asked Alastair curiously.

"It's due to the purpose of the meeting. He's going to announce that we will begin finding a candidate for a position at Kingsman."

Alastair stilled. He knew. He knew what it meant. He didn't want to ask, didn't want the words to be said out loud (it made them real) yet the words slipped out anyway. "Who?"

"Lancelot's position."

The silence that followed was like a knife inserted into the spine. Finally, Alastair replied, "Thank you Merlin. As of right now my current assignment has been completed. I will be coming home within the next few days. Please have a mission ready for me then."

"Percival, perhaps you should—"

Alastair shut off communications before he could continue. For a moment, he sat at his desk, frozen in time and space and then he was shoving through the draws. Dumping out papers, folders, tools, everything. Searching, searching, and searching. It only hit him once the place was in disarray that his wedding ring wasn't there. It was back at his permanent desk. Back in London. The urge to hold it close was replaced with the wish to run in the exact opposite direction. He had always known that this was a possibility. That the idea of them actually growing old together was a long shot, yet he hadn't expected for it to hurt this deep.

When the time came, he went to the meeting room and connected to the conference. The first thing he noticed were the glances towards the empty chair next to him. Though there were technically empty chairs all around him, he didn't dare look and instead focused on Galahad's face. He couldn't quite face his own pain and loss but he could at least see it through Galahad.

Not yet. He couldn't break just yet.

"Lancelot is dead. Long live Lancelot."

No! No he fucking wasn't! James was dead! That wonderful, kind, caring man was dead! The man who made everyone laugh and could convince anyone to crack a smile. He was dead! The damn title would carry on; it hadn't suddenly disappeared. It was still there. _It was James who was dead!_

These thoughts ran through Alastair's head as he silently screamed but he kept quite. He saluted. Then he went back to work. He finished up the mission. He headed back to London. Through all this, he hadn't cried yet, hadn't been able to.

When he arrived at Kingsman HQ, he could tell that everyone was shocked when he had accepted the leave time. It wasn't for the reasons that they thought though. He knew that if he argued he would break. That once it all came crashing down he wouldn't be able to stop. He couldn't let his fellow agents see that so he silently agreed and left.

He drove for hours, round and round the city, avoiding the first journey to what he was already thinking of as an empty home. Yet the small part of him that still felt connected to Kingsman, to bravery, and empowerment, knew that if he didn't go home he wouldn't be able to move forward. And that was something that even now, he couldn't imagine happening to himself. He would not allow himself to just stop.

Alastair headed home. He moved slowly to the front door and he could feel the pain slowly rising. It was so different from anything he had ever felt yet similar to when a leg felt like pins and needles, but he didn't stop. It was gradual and he could deal with that. He could deal with the slow rise and the eventual decrease. He would be able to—

"Brother! You told me you'd call before you came back. So, what horrible catastrophe have you averted this time?"

He stared at Roxy. Just a blank, empty stare that last for about five seconds.

Then he was suddenly falling. His body, the tears, his heart. Everything fell and he cried-no sobbed it all out to the forefront of his thoughts and being as Roxy tried to get him to say a word, tried to understand what was going on. Now he was doing what he'd feared. He was an unrelenting waterfall that couldn't stop.

He vaguely remembered himself being guided somewhere. He ended up on their-his bed. Hatshepsut was there and immediately, before the cat could even protest, he was pulling her close and holding her tight. She barely struggled as if she felt the severity of the situation.

Near him a little kitten jumped up as well and curled next to him. He'd shown her to James once. James had laughed and told Alastair that he really was a cat person now. He had told him to shut up and responded it was only because James was begging for another one. They had named her Saphira. James had never had a chance to play with her like he had claimed he'd do the moment he got home.

He lay with the two cats. A blanket was pulled up around him. Eventually he felt the bed dip and knew Roxy was there. Had he asked her to stay? Had he managed to get out a word to her? Or did she just instinctively know? Either way she remained as the haze continued.

The inability to put himself back together remained as he barely registered what occurred. Was Roxy still there? Had someone else come? Had he eaten anything? He vaguely remembered a shower at one point.

But just like everything else, time passed and things changed. When he first felt the haze lifting he clung to it, wishing for the disconnected feeling to remain. It could not. Not without destroying any remnant of himself. So he accepted the lifting haze and things became more focused again. The first thing he noticed upon being made aware of the world again was Roxy. She was still there.

"Don't you have school or something?"

The words made her jump yet her eyes lit up at hearing a coherent sentence. "Nothing that's more important than you. Do you need anything?"

"A kinder world?" asked Alastair softly.

"I wish I could get you that. Sadly, it's out of my reach."

Alastair tried to give her a kind smile but it was difficult so he settled on a neutral look. "I would have been shocked if you had said yes. Do you know what has happened?"

She nodded.

"I don't see the tears."

"I cried enough when you did," Roxy responded. "I doubt you would have remembered that. It's been four days."

Alastair slowly let that process. "Part of me…wants to go running back to work. But if I do that to quickly I'm afraid I'll keep running."

"Then how about we get out of the house for a walk? Just for a bit? It may help."

He nodded and slowly got up. "I'll shower first. You've taken care of the cats?"

"They're fed and happy."

"Good."

Quickly taking a cold shower, he left the house with Roxy. They remained quiet for the first three block before she finally asked, "Do you know how?"

"The details are still unknown. They didn't get a body. They suspect whoever did it took it to try and get an ID."

"Maybe it's more real for you but I'm still…I'm still trying to believe that he's dead. I just can't. I can't imagine…he should be here."

"I know," murmured Alastair softly. A sudden thought came to his mind and he finally did smile. It was sad, somewhat broken, but still there. "He was probably a cocky little shit until the end. To smart to be bested by someone else but he was always-always so damn sure of himself."

"He certainly was," Roxy responded. Her voice choked up like her brother's but both were keeping their tears at bay. "How…what is the agency going to do now? I think you called it Kingsman once."

"Yes, Kingsman. It's the first agent that passed away on the job while I was there, same for one or two of the others since the man before him retired. But the agency will pick itself up and continue on."

"Did he have a codename?"

"Lancelot. Mine is Percival."

"It fits you." Roxy knew that he shouldn't be telling her this but even in a grief stricken state her brother was no idiot. She knew there was a point to it all. "Are you all named after knights? It's kind of funny."

"But prestigious in its own right," Alastair defended. "But no, there is also Merlin and Arthur. Merlin is a field agent but he primarily focuses on the tech aspect of it all. Arthur is the head runner."

"I'm guessing he was originally one of you lot though. A knight. Wouldn't make sense just picking a random person to be the front runner."

Alastair nodded. "Exactly. He is elected amongst the Kingsman. Merlin is also a little different as we get a very small selection of candidates to consider as certain skill sets are needed. For a knight, each member presents a candidate for their replacement."

"I'm guessing it gets rather competitive," Roxy responded. "But I like competitive. So when are you going to ask me?"

"I was going to let you figure it out yourself. Part of me can't ask you to accept this," sighed Alastair. "But honestly, even before all this, I could never think of anyone who could replace myself or James other than you."

"What about Kenton?"

"To old."

Roxy gave a small snort before her face grew serious again. "And if I accept?"

"You will be pitted against the other candidates and will have to apply yourself to a series of challenges and tests that will analyze ever aspect of your body, mind, and soul."

"Well, like I said, I like a challenge. Besides, keeping busy is important. When do we start?"


	3. To A Close

The candidates had been chosen and the testing had begun. Alastair had looked over the lot and honestly, if their talents weren't the problem, it was their attitude. Whether they realized it yet or not, that was just as important as any physical or mental feat. There was only one candidate that honestly looked to be a challenge though for Roxy. Then again, Harry understood that a wider pallet was always better than a single special.

He checked in when he could. Nevertheless, Alastair still had his own missions to carry out. In a way, he hated how he hadn't gotten the assignment that had gotten James killed. He needed to know who was responsible. He needed to know what had happened. But he also understood why he hadn't received the mission. He had been to involved. To many personal connections. That didn't necessarily help however.

And then Harry Hart nearly died.

It made it clear that he had been on the right track but that had nearly been another agent killed because of whatever James had been on to.

During Harry's coma, Alastair helped Merlin look up any more data he could as Harry stayed under. At the same time, the number of candidates slowly began to dwindle. Then Harry woke up and a connection was finally made. Richmond Valentine was believed to be behind whatever had gotten James killed and even their first lead, Professor Arnold.

But as Harry left the country to meet Valentine under his own disguise, Alastair was sent off for his own mission. However, the mission made him suspicious as it was simplistic, barely needing a Kingsman agent at all to accomplish. It didn't make sense that his talents weren't being used elsewhere. Oddly enough, it almost felt like he was being pushed out of Kingsman for some odd reason. But that didn't make any sense. There was no evidence.

Yet the feeling remained.

Finally, there were two candidates left and just as Alastair had suspected, Roxy and Harry's candidate, Eggsy, were left standing. Twenty-four hours began.

Alastair had taken Roxy to his home and now they sat across from each other in the sitting room as the two cats moved about. Giving Roxy a hard look, Alastair asked, "Do you think you can make it?"

"There's no doubt about it."

"And what makes you say that? Eggsy Unwin, though unconventional, is certainly a strong candidate," Alastair replied.

"He is. Part of me almost wishes we could both somehow make it. I feel like this is the first chance he's ever had to really be able to push himself," Roxy said honestly. "But at the same time…he's still to soft. Despite what he tries to keep up as a hard exterior, he's still extremely kind."

Alastair gave a small nod. "My analysis as well. Kindness is important. Innocence needs to be protected. It doesn't necessarily mean we can hold on to that completely for ourselves."

Roxy nodded in agreement.

"You'll make the position."

"I have to."

A sad smile came across Alastair's face. "James would be proud."

"He'd ruffle my hair and shower me with over exaggerated compliments."

"He would. Wouldn't he?" Alastair gave Roxy a thoughtful look and then nodded. "You still haven't heard much of what he was like at Kingsman."

"You've given me a pretty good idea," Roxy said with a small smile.

"Yes, but you are a part of Kingsman now. That I am sure of. Would like for me to tell you some of his time at Kingsman?"

"Are you sure it's not confidential or anything?"

"Believe, you have the right to know what your brother-in-law did at Kingsman."

"Did he bother everyone with over the top jokes and pranks?"

"You could certainly say that. First I should probably tell you how I first met him."

"I just realized I've never heard that story. Not really."

"Well it was after he'd been instantiated as Lancelot. There was a gathering that Arthur had held and I was mostly avoiding everyone. I figured it was fairly pointless."

"Of course you did," Roxy said with a grin.

Alastair smiled. "Hush. Anyway, he noticed and approached him and immediately I decided I hated him."

"Sounds like love at first sight."

"Oh no, I truly mean I hated him. Only about a minute of conversation and I was contemplating on strangling him," chuckled Alastair. "He said…"

Alastair and Roxy talked of James. In a way, it was the first time they had truly been open about with each other. Even at the bodiless funeral, even when Lily had been crying on Alastair's shoulder and Kenton had just been frozen at the news, he hadn't…really…talked.

But now they weren't mourning. They were celebrating and commemorating what had occurred. For once they weren't thinking what might had been. It didn't mean it hurt any less, but it truly marked that Alastair was moving on.

There couldn't have been a better way to spend that day.

On the day after, what could possibly be the final challenge occurred. Alastair received the news from Roxy after it had happened. He had congratulated her and promised to head for Kingsman. He left his home and headed quickly towards Kingsman, meeting with Arthur beforehand.

"I have to say, it is a bit unorthodox but she has proven that she will make a fine Kingsman."

"Unorthodox, sir?" asked Alastair.

"It should be obvious. A female Kingsman? I honestly assumed it to be a preposterous idea. I assumed you had more sense than that. It appeared I was wrong to misjudge her however. She will do this institution proud."

"Of course she will. She is my sister after all."

"So she is. Go on. Congratulate her. You did well to pick her unlike that bloody disgrace."

Alastair simply nodded and left. He hadn't thought of Eggsy as any kind of disgrace. Even with Harry and the boy not around those had been harsh words. Nevertheless, Eggsy wasn't his problem and Roxy was his priority for now.

When he had found her, she had rushed forward and hugged him, forgoing the cool and collected professional exterior she had held with Merlin.

Slightly thrown by the sudden movement, Alastair couldn't help the smile that formed as he hugged her back. "He would have been so proud. Well done Lancelot."

"I know," murmured Roxy. "Thank you for picking me."

"No one else was suited," Alastair said honestly. He looked back towards Merlin and said, "I know that you tend to guide the new agent in a more detailed showing of the facilities and the knowledge of the overseas bases but may I—"

"Of course. I'll be in the surveillance room if needed."

As Merlin left, Roxy spoke up and said, "You don't have to call me Lancelot."

"You have earned it. It is your title—"

"But it hurts you. I can see that and I understand. It's fine," Roxy said with a small smile. "Now, do you have any secret passages here?"

"I wouldn't say that but…"

They headed throughout the compound and after showing her in much greater detail every aspect of it, Alastair led her to her own office. Next was the map of every connection they had, every base and alley, over the world. When it was all over, Alastair told Roxy to head back to Merlin, see if he needed or wanted anything else, and said that he was going to see Arthur.

When Alastair found that he wasn't at the estate, he headed towards the shop and went up to the meeting room. He almost knocked, almost pushed his way in but froze at what he heard outside the door.

"It was a bloody waste? You know that?" Arthur said.

There was silence. And then Arthur continued talking.

"Galahad was a strong agent."

Was? What the hell did that mean? He was dead?

"Yes I know it would have been difficult but his talents are nothing now. There was no reason for him to be killed Valentine, message or not."

Alastair stilled. Valentine? The man who had caused James' death had killed Harry? And now Arthur was talking on the fucking phone with him?

"The boy he was training may be of some use however. I have no doubt he was watching. We shall see you what happens. See you on V-Day."

Shit. Shit Alastair wished he'd followed his god damn gut. That unease and feeling of wrong suddenly made sense. He could confront the man, he should, but what could he gain? Was there anything to gain? Should he—

A noise sounded and Alastair quickly moved into a side closet. It was somebody coming up the stairs. He waited, expecting someone from Kingsman or god forbidden a minion for Valentine. But he couldn't help but open his mouth in shock at seeing Harry's candidate go into the room. He moved closer to hear what they said.

"Harry's dead."

The broken note solidified that fact with Alastair as he listened to their conversation. Eventually Arthur continued to give away the entire story. Alastair waited, taking in all useful information as he also listened to what Eggsy's response would be. He couldn't help the pleased smile when he responded, "I'd rather be with Harry."

Nevertheless, he didn't interfere. Harry had picked Eggsy. He doubted he would have been so stupid as to take the poison. He was proven right when it was Arthur who was crying out in pain.

Alastair finally walked in and watched as Eggsy rapidly looked for a weapon but Alastair simply kept his standard issued pistol out.

"Let me simply start by saying I'm not trying to kill you. I'd just rather you not make any rash decisions."

"You're Percival. Were you in on this to?"

"I doubt simply saying no would convince you so I'll say this: it's because of Valentine that my husband is dead and having this piece of shit dead certainly won't bother me in the long run. Now if I put my gun away, will you attack me?"

"You were Roxy's mentor?"

"Yes, and her brother."

Clearly shocked by this, it seemed to help Eggsy to decide as he nodded and said, "No."

"Good, now I noticed you were looking at that scar on his neck. I'm assuming it's important," Alastair said as he put his gun away.

Eggsy nodded and explained about it as he took it out. At the same time, coordinates and a clock counting down showed up on Arthur's phone.

Alastair looked it over and then gave it to Eggsy. "Take this to Merlin along with the chip. I'm going to try and find the other Kingsman agents."

"But we don't know if any of them were also put into Valentine's pockets."

"Very true but for those that weren't, this could kill them. If I can save any of them then that will be a victory. Take this to Merlin, explain it to him, to Roxy. Tell her I'll be fine because I know she'll worry. Tell her I'll keep our family safe as well. I hope to see all of you after this."

"Same goes to you," Eggsy said, shaking the extended hand. "I'll get the information to Merlin. Good luck on your end to."

Alastair nodded and then they split, heading in their respected direction to help those they could.


	4. Epilogue

"Christ, it's all over."

Even after being saved, the world had been somewhat hellish for the past months. People were still missing, bodies still needed burying, and plenty of leaders were still gone leaving the people wondering what to do.

Nevertheless, things hadn't gotten better. People had stepped up, taken the initiative, and now, months later, people were able to properly bury the dead.

Alastair had succeeded in warning and helping two other Kingsman agents. Two others that had been in Valentine's pocket had passed as well, their heads exploding with everyone else's. The rest were alive but had been injured. One it didn't look good, the others were healing, and some worse off than others. Overall, it could have been much worse for Kingsman though.

Now Alastair stood with the Kingsman agents that were able to move about along with Merlin and the new Lancelot and Galahad. Both Roxy and Eggsy had quickly proven they were ready and willing to help where needed. Finally now, they were paying homage to Harry, his gravestone finally erected and making the event final.

Usually only two Kingsman agents were allowed at a fellow agent's funeral at the time but Harry had honestly had no one else. Not a spouse, a sibling, and both parents had been dead. He had certainly been friendly with people, and perhaps he had friends that none of them knew of, but if they existed they were probably busy with their own problems.

So the group that could be there paid their respects. Alastair glanced towards where he knew Chester King lay and resisted the urge to spit on the old man's grave. There was no point now. The past was done. It couldn't be changed. There was only the future that was left ahead.

Eggsy had gone off eventually, not because he wanted to just stay there but because he had his own family he had to take care off. The other agents broke off as well until it was just Merlin, Alastair, and Roxy.

"We'll need to assign a new Arthur," Alastair said softly.

"Please tell me you're not suggesting me," replied Merlin.

"No one else would suit the position."

"Harry would have been better suited. He was a natural born leader."

"Maybe in another life. You may have to step up though."

"Perish the thought," murmured Merlin.

Roxy and Alastair said their good byes and headed off, leaving Merlin to stare at the grave. They walked towards where they knew James was buried. Grass had finally grown properly over it instead of looking freshly dug like so many.

"I kept Lily safe for you," Alastair said. "Your nephew and sister-in-law. They're okay. I'm just sorry I couldn't help you."

Roxy gave a sad smile and wrapped her arm around her brother's. "You didn't know. Weren't involved in the mission. There was no way you could have known."

"I know. At least the bastard behind it all is dead."

"At least we have that," Roxy agreed. "A new start. For the world, for Kingsman, for us. No use staying at the dead's feet."

"Quite right too. To a new Kingsman. A new age."

"I'd knock glasses together but we don't have any."

Alastair shook his head, a small smirk on his lips. "Let's go. There's still plenty of work to be done."

"Yes there is. Merlin was talking about sending both of us to South America?"

"Yes, the rebel leaders there are still holding on to…"

Alastair continued to explain the mission as Roxy and he walked out of the graveyard and into the possibilities of the world.

* * *

 **AN:** **The official end to the canon compliant version of You're an Asshole But I Love You. Thank you so much for everything you have done, the support, the comments, simply taking the time to read this. This is the longest story I have ever written and it means so much that so many people have enjoyed this, especially because of how small the ship is.**

 **As of right now, this is the official ending to You're an Asshole But I Love You though it is likely I will be writing one-shots that I never got into the actual story, or simply ideas that later come to mind. Nevertheless, Kingsman 2 is happening and who knows, maybe it will inspire me to continue this :)**

 **Thanks again and for the last time (for now anyways) I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
